Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by animal8
Summary: Written for the Inspiration Is Key Contest. Edward and Bella stare into each other's eyes across the cafeteria the first time they met and see a vision of what future lies ahead for the both of them. Weak summary, but a hopeful one-shot.


**Author's Note: Hi all, this was written for the Inspiration Is Key Contest, where you had to choose from a given list, a title and a song and write a short one-shot of at least 1000 words inspired by your choices. So here's what I have written for this and yes, I know it only just passes the word limit but so what?**

**Read and I hope you enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter what anyone says, own Twilight (unfortuneately).**

**

* * *

**

**Format- .doc**

**Inspiration is Key Contest**

**Title/Topic: Can't take my eyes off you**

**Penname: animal8**

**Word Count:**** 1068**

**Song Choice:** **Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_

* * *

(EPOV)

I was bored again. Not surprising though, considering. High school was always boring, just the same old boring routine that we repeat over and over again, just for the sake of keeping to our cover story. To make sure we don't make anyone suspicious of us.

Of course, none of this would be necessary if we didn't exist and we shouldn't exist. It wasn't natural, being what we were. My siblings were all in their own worlds, staring off into the distance while I was trying my hardest to remain out of their minds.

School was always the same and it was nothing that we hadn't already gone over a million times before, so none of us really paid attention anymore. This day was just like any other to us; there was nothing special about it. But, oh, how wrong I was.

How was I to know that everything would change this day? Not even Alice with her own incredible gift could have predicted what happened next. The new girl, the one whose face had been floating around the minds of every adolescent teenager in this purgatory place all day had arrived. If she had known what they had been thinking of her, I highly doubted that she would be so content to sit with them.

As it was, though, she couldn't have known so she took a place next to one of the more annoying girls, Jessica Stanley, and her 'crew'. It was this obnoxious girl that called my attention when she thought my name, but it was not her I was interested in.

My eyes left hers immediately and slid across to meet the wide, innocent brown eyes of her neighbour. And in that one look, I was lost.

The vile and possessive thoughts that battered my conscious mind from the other students, all centred on this fragile creature wore at my restraint and I felt a surprisingly aggressive streak of protectiveness flood my body.

Despite all this going on I was unable to break the contact I had made with this girl. _Bella, _her name was. Beautiful like her. And she refused to look away as well, denying me any reprieve from my own confusing thoughts.

There was vulnerability in those deep eyes and I knew instinctively that I should be the one to protect her. The images flashed at me, as if I was really seeing them instead of merely imagining them. Only the pictures were open to me; no sound accompanied them.

I could see myself standing in front of her, my hands cradling her cheeks. Tears streaked down her face only to be softly wiped away by my thumbs. I stared into her eyes and she stared back. So much tenderness flowed between us that I felt I should look away from them.

The next scene followed swiftly after. It was me and Bella walking together. She tripped over something that I couldn't see, maybe because there was nothing there, and my arms automatically caught her around the waist, lifting her back to her feet and making sure she was steady. A delightful blush crept up to colour her cheeks and I was grinning crookedly at her. There was the same love and tenderness glowing in my eyes again and it was being reflected in hers.

The last image was by far the most interesting and the most intense. I had taken Bella to my special meadow, the one I had never shared with anyone. We were standing facing one another, much like the first vision, only this time there was only love and happiness in Bella's eyes. My arms were wrapped around her and I was holding her close to me, pressed tenderly against my chest.

Her own arms were resting on my hips, her fingers twining themselves into the hem of my shirt. Her head was lying on my shoulder and she had her nose turned into my skin as I saw her inhale. My cheek was resting on her forehead and I too was breathing in her scent.

The background began shifting and I watched transfixed as day became night and then night became day. The sun and moon's paths across the sky were playing out as though on fast forward. And I saw as the seasons started changing as well. Summer shifted in to winter and then back to summer; the nights first lengthening and then shortening.

But the Edward and Bella in the picture remained still, standing as motionless as two sentinels against the ravages of time. I saw myself glide my nose along her jaw line to her chin and up to her mouth before kissing her deeply on the lips. Bella's arms lifted and moved their embrace to my neck. One of my hands travelled up to span her shoulders and stayed there as I pulled back to allow her to breathe.

I raised my head to kiss her once more, gently, on the forehead then rested my own against it. We gazed into each other's eyes for immeasurable time, neither seeming wiling to pull away this time. There were no words again, but I could clearly see as my mouth formed the silent words 'I love you'.

It was a promise I realised, to stay with her forever, that I would love her forever. Love her. I would love Bella Swan. And there was no denying it. The love and softness and peacefulness that came from the images caressed my mind, assuring me that this was true.

The visions faded, but I was forever changed. Bella was still holding my stare from across the cafeteria that suddenly seemed so much more insignificant in her wake. I could see that my own expression was echoed on her face as well. She had seen. She knew. And she loved me too.

In that moment, I swore to myself that I would keep my promise to her. I would be by her side, never letting her fall, protecting her from all that she needed protection from. I would ensure that I stayed with her forever and keep her feeling all the love that she deserved and she deserved a lot. Somehow, I knew that Bella was a good person, someone that I would enjoy being with. But of course I would enjoy being with her, I thought. She was my love.

And I was her guardian angel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there it was, not much but we shall see how it fares against the other entries (Probably bady ;D ). Looking forward to some sort of commentary on this, even if it is only to say how it can be made better. I will say though, please, no flames. They are not helpful to anyone and its much more positive to writers to use constructive criticism if you have anything bad to say ;D. Much appreciated.**

**R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E**

**animal8 xx**


End file.
